


Get off

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-26
Updated: 2001-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: He shouldn't care.





	Get off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Get off

## Get off

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. Listen up folks, I'm gonna tell you all a secret. {They're not mine!} Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: Written in response to "Keeping score" and "Burning down, burning out" by Cat (Acer canadensis). May or may not be archived yet. If you're interested please email clyoung@learnlink.emory.edu for more information on these two stories.

This story is a sequel to: see story notes 

* * *

Why should I care what happens to you? Why should your opinion of me matter one slight little bit? I'm not perfect. I know that. I hate that you make me feel less than good enough. I hate that within your holier-than-thou attitude I can't stop you from making a mistake. I hate that helping you makes me look stupid, feel stupid. 

I hate that you expect too much of me and never give me any credit. I hate that you never admit that you made a mistake. I hate cleaning up after the mess you created. I hate that there's nothing there now. 

I don't want you to go to jail. I hate that I care what happens to you now. 

It shocked the hell out of me, you know? You aren't anyone I know anymore. You're someone else entirely. Who's real and who's the disguise? How can I protect myself without knowing what's going on? 

Hell, I hate that I'm thinking about protecting myself when I shouldn't even have let you put me on the line. It's a thin line between love and hate. 

* * *

End Get off by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
